Minecraft Oasis
Minecraft Oasis is a solo Let's Play series started on Feb 2, 2013 by Cupquake. This series of Minecraft is by far Cupquakes most popular series since she started Youtube, with "TERRIBLE MOTHER" SoS Minecraft Oasis Ep. 24 being the most viewed video on Cupquake's channel. It has gained over 1,000,000 views since its upload. The world seed is -378758537411066997. You may come across a bug where if you entered the seed for your world, the waterfall in the actual seed may not generate as it's supposed to. Cupquake has a schedule for this series. Every Tuesday, Thursday and a Super Oasis Sunday. (May depend on your time zone). There is usually some fan art for Cupquake from Cupquakes fans at the end of a video. House Cupquake's current house is built in a very small jungle biome. It's a very large stone/jungle wood multi-story home. It is currently home to Cupquake, Easter, Ham-ham, Diana 2 , Artamus, and Luna 2 On the top sometimes you'll see Vanilla, Velvet, Tart & Choco, but since the Nether portal is active, they all teleported into the Nether. The main entrance goes to the front porch which leads to the living room. It is a large wooden bridge over a lake. It also connects to the animal farm which has horse stables and a horse mating room. First floor has a living room, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. Also, it contains an entertainment room which is added from the kitchen and goes behind the waterfall. It also contains a small kitty playroom and Easter's cage. Second floor is home to Hamham her hamster, and has storage, dinosaur studies, alchemy, enchantment room and a Nether Wart farm. Third floor has Cupquake's bedroom, shower, and a balcony. Top floor has a large farm and is connected to the Zeppelin launch pad and the glass bridge. The glass bridge connects to the farm (South side), Nether (Center), Dinosaur park (North side), Cemetary (East side) and Horse Platform (West side). It is surrounded by glass and is where the birds live. You sometimes see the birds but they maybe in the Nether. Dinosaur names : Blueberry Cheesecake , Key Lime, Sherbert , Brown Sugar , Kiwi and Dilophasaur. Characters Artemis - A white cat which was found in Episode 57. It is named from Sailor Moon. Bat Man - A rabbit that founded in episode 45, lives in Easter cage, but kicked out because it keeps making Easter pregnant. He might be dead (DECEASED) Billy - A goat tamed by accident in episode 45, lives outside of Lina's home. Tamed when Cupquake was farming Lina's crops outside in the plains Blueberry Cheesecake - A Brachiosaurus born in episode 36. Died unexplainable in episode 42, but an Ogre attack has been blamed. (DECEASED) Brian - Cupquake's divorced husband. Forced to live in the cemetary after their divorce. He might be dead. (DECEASED) Brown Sugar - A brown Triceratops that was born in episode 50. He lives with Key Lime. Bunbun (1) - A rabbit found in episode 8. Is assumed dead. (DECEASED) Bunbun (2) - A rabbit found in episode 13. Current status unknown. She might be dead (DECEASED) Chibi - An elephant raised starting in episode 12. Lives in the animal farm. Chitin & Lava - Nether Scorpion twins found in episode 28. (DECEASED) Choco - A crow found in episode 48. Lives in the bird dome. Cream - A unicorn made in episode ___. Bred with Coffee to make a fairy horse. (DECEASED) Dan - A scorpion tamed in episode 29. Killed chickens when she was breeding animals Diana - A gray cat found in episode 48, named after the Sailor Moon cat. It was hungry and assumed dead. (DECEASED) Diana (2) - A gray cat found in episode 56. Lives in the cat playroom. Dilophasaur - A dilophasaur who lives in one of the enclosures in the dinosaur park. It seems to be escaping alot and doesn't want to eat the pigs in the pen Cupquake built. Dori - A fish who was born from an egg in episode 15. Her tank was later turned into Easter's rabbit cage. (DECEASED) Easter - A bunny found in episode 24 that lives in Cupquake's living room. Ginger - A brown horse found in episode 32. Roamed the fields next to the jungle until brought to the animal farm in episode 40. Golem - Named "Block Monster" by Cupquake. He rips up blocks from the ground to create his body. Hamtaro/Hamham - A hamster spawned in during episode 42. Lives upstairs on the second floor. Horse Family - A large family of horses started by Ginger and Kimchi. Joby (1) - Cupquake's first son. Cooked in the furnace as a baby. (DECEASED) Joby (2) - Cupquake's second son. Burnt to death in lava while mining with Cupquake. (DECEASED) Key Lime - A green Triceratops born in episode 43. Lives in the dinosaur park. Kimchi - A white horse found in episode _. Currently lives in the animal farm. Kiwi- A green Stegosaurus born in episode 46. Lives in the dinosaur park. Lemon - A yellow bird found in episode 35 in the dinosaur park. Currently dead or missing, but assumed dead. (DECEASED) Lina - Cupquake's first daughter. Lived in the outskirts of the jungle in her own home before dying during episode 34. Died while fishing but the main cause is unknown.' (DECEASED)' Luna - A black cat found in episode _, named after the Sailor Moon cat. She might be lost or dead (DECEASED) Luna (2) - A black cat found in episode 56. It was then gone missing and probably dead . (DECEASED) Mochi, Miso & Milo - A trio of scorpions adopted in episode 8 in Brian's Village. (DECEASED) Navi - A cat found it episode 33. Lived in the kitchen and was planned to move to the spare bedroom before going missing and assumed dead. (DECEASED) Navi (Familiars) - A fairy companion from the Familars Mod. Navi annoys you when you are near of diamonds and emerald with saying "Hey, Hey Listen". Rabbit Family - A family of rabbits that born in episode 45 from Bat Man and Easter. They were then killed, set free or despawned. (DECEASED) Ogres - A hostile mob that smashes up blocks that are in their way. Sherbert - A Triceratops created and born in episode 26. Current status unknown, but assumed dead. (DECEASED) Tart - A blue bird found in a ravine in episode 45. Currently in the Nether Vanilla - A white bird found in episode 37 in the dinosaur park. Currently in the Nether Velvet - A red bird found in episode 38 in the animal farm. Currently in the Nether. Werewolves - Werewolves are the most frequent enemy of Cupquake in this series. Mods *3D Katana, 3D Dagger, 3D Pink Handgun *Aurora Rubealis *Plenty o' biomes *[[Ceiling Fans *Crafting Guide *Familiars *Fossil Archeology *Jammy Furniture Mod *Minecraft Comes Alive! (REMOVED) *Mo' Creatures *Pam's Weee Flowers *Pam's Harvest Craft *Pam's All The Seeds *Pam's Melon Spawn *Pig Grinder *SailBoat *SteamShip *Too Many Items *Tree Capitator *Ceiling Fan Mod *Pig Grinder Mod Category:Mobs Category:Series